Last Christmas
by Ember Hinote
Summary: America is waiting for his love to come back to him during a Christmas Party for the nations when he encounters a ghost of his past. Past UsUk/UkUs, this is PruAme!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! I also don't own the song "Last Christmas" sung by Taylor Swift. It is owned by Warner/Chappell Music, Inc.**

* * *

_**Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**_

America sat on his couch in front of the fireplace. He had abandoned the festive Christmas Party occurring right outside the door to sit alone and wait. The fire had long gone out hours ago and the house had only recently begun to chill. He shivered as he brought one of his throw blankets closer to him. But the cold was not doing him any good as the frozen air has started to cause some of his past memories to resurface.

"_England," he whispered as he took the Briton's hand into his own under the mistletoe, "I just wanted to say." The words were caught in his throat. "I just wanted to let you know."_

"_Come on America," said the "Gentleman" impatiently, "out with it already! We haven't got all night you know."_

"_I just wanted to let you know." America then pressed his lips to England's. He prayed that the action would be enough to convey his thought and feelings to the Brit as he slowly pulled away. "I just wanted to let you know that I love you!"_

"_And I, you America."_

_Those words had never sounded so sweet to the American. Too bad that they were false. The very next day, he found his beloved with a certain Frenchman, practically having sex right outside his door. _

America sniffed at the memory. The thought of the Englishman's betrayal of his feeling and his words just broke his heart. Even to this very day, a year after the event, he was still unable to forget about it.

_**Once bitten and twice shyed  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me  
Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again**_

He still had feelings for England. No matter what happened, he still loved the Englishman and still wished to love him. But after the incident, he had tried to keep away from him but keeping away from him was easier said than done. They did much work with each other so avoiding the other was out of the picture, especially now.

He had confronted England about what had happened but the Englishman claimed to have no memory of such a thing happening. But America was smarter than that. He could tell that England was lying to him. The lying only made him hurt more.

America had given England many notes saying that he loved him but he had always seen the Englishman disposing of them. America had meant it every time he wrote England a note and to see him just throw them away broke his heart. Now however, he realized just how stupid he was for believing he could change the Englishman but the thought still remained. If England somehow returned his affection, he would fall right back in love with him again.

_**Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special (2x)**_

The memories replayed over and over again, reminding of his stupidity the past year. He didn't want to relive that ever again. He allowed England into his heart but had it broken just the day after. His brother Canada, the poor fellow had to live through all the tears he had spent over the incident. But this year, he actually found someone who loved him back. Now it was just waiting on his beloved to come to him.

_**A crowded room and friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
My God, I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A girl on a cover but you tore her apart  
Maybe this year  
Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special**_

Before he had disappeared into the room, he had been trying to keep cheerful for the season. He had been watching Britain and France, arguing and acting sweet with each other, as if they were lovers.

It hurt. It never stopped hurting, especially when he was alone. He longed for love, from England or his beloved. But he knows he wouldn't be receiving his desired affection from the Englishman.

But he knew one thing, this year, his heart wouldn't be broken this year and that his beloved wouldn't dare do such a thing to him.

_**Cause last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**_

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

And last Christmas  
And this year  
It won't be anything like, anything like

America can feel the tears rolling down his face as the memories become more and more vivid and the as the pain become increasingly more difficult to bear. He whimpers and wishes for nothing more than the affection of another. He didn't hear the door behind him opening and someone walking in.

"America? What are you doing alone?"

His head snaps up from his sadness to see England and France looking back at him.

"America, why are you crying?" asked France.

"Shouldn't you be out there enjoying the party?" added England.

But his voice was caught in his throat. He didn't want this year to be anything like what happened last year. He didn't want to get his hopes up to only be heartbroken again this year. The tears were already steaming and it was just tearing him apart.

_**Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**_

"Amerika?"

He freezes upon hearing his name. He watches as surprised expressions appear on the faces of England and France as his beloved hurries into the room and pulls him into a tight embrace. America hides his face in the neck of his lover. He feels his lover pull away from the embrace and back into a kiss. America runs his hands though his beloved's snow white hair as the ever familiar spark in present and a sense of safety and comfort is ever present. They pull away and America smiles as he looks into his lover's ruby red eyes.

"You made it," he whispered happily.

"Of course Engel," says Prussia with his familiar grin, "The Awesome Me wouldn't dare leave mein Liebling alone at a Christmas party."

They pull into another kiss, ignoring the looks France and England were giving them. This year, America wouldn't be the one heartbroken. He had Prussia, the East German who helped him recover from the heartbreak and even took him in. Prussia filled the void left in his heart by England

"Merry Christmas Prussia," whispers America.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten Amerika," answers Prussia as be presents his lover with a previously hidden bouquet of red roses, "Ich liebe dich."

"I love you too Prussia."


End file.
